I'll always be here for you
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Gokudera comes over to help Tsuna Study for his math test, little did he know that he was about to help him in so many other ways... 5927 Shounen-ai/Yaoi warning. Hardcore, not recommended for people under 18. Don't like, don't read!


**Hey guys, its Digidestined Dude 15 here! Sorry I haven't been very active on Fanfiction lately, but I've been working on a Digimon Tamers Shounen-ai story and I want to finish every chapter first before I publish anything. I know what it's like to read halfway through a story because the next chapter hasn't been posted, and probably never will.  
Anyway, I hope you like my very first 5927 story! I guarantee when you read this, you'll either be saying "Aw!" or you'll be spewing blood from your nose by the end! Hope you enjoy!**

**!-x~X~x-!**

Gokudera stood excitedly outside the Sawada residence with a big smile on his face and a book bag in his hand. Today was Sunday, and Tsunayoshi Sawada – Juudaime of the Vongola family and Gokudera's, now and forever, idol – had personally asked Gokudera to tutor him for a big math test, and he couldn't be happier. Out of all of his friends, young Tsunayoshi chose his right-hand-man to help him in his studies… Well, Kyoko was away with her brother for an out of town boxing match for the day, and Haru was with them, and all of Tsuna's other friends either had a lower GPA than he did (and that was _shockingly _low…), or they'd try to kill him the second he let his guard down, but it still meant that he held him at a much higher standard than the others!

Gokudera strutted up the walkway toward the house with a giddy attitude that would make anyone that knew him want to die laughing. Tsuna's mother and the rest of the residents staying with her – Tsuna excluded – were out for the entire day on a shopping trip, which only made Gokudera even happier. He just loved the idea of spending an entire afternoon with his Juudaime, with no annoying brats, idiots, or stomach-turning sisters around to bug him.

When he reached the door, gave it a few gentle knocks. Although he was eager, his politeness prevented him from busting down the door and running up the steps to Tsuna's room and tackling the latter with a bombardment of hugs. For you see, it was more than a deep respect that Gokudera held for the Vongola heir, it was actually more of an infatuation.

How Gokudera ended up falling for someone who scored lower grades on tests than a kindergartener would in his case, or who had less athletic prowess than each member of the Chess club at school, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Tsuna was so undereducated and uncoordinated, and that he constantly needed help, he found it appealing.

Gokudera stood outside for over a minute, and still no one answered the door. He was a bit early, so he hypothesized that Tsuna's mother and everyone else had already left for the afternoon, and that Tsuna was up in his room and didn't hear the knocking. Tsuna told him that he couldn't hear the knocking from all the way upstairs, and, if no one answered the door after a while, to just come in and walk upstairs. He didn't mind.

So that's what he did. He turned the knob and opened the door, walking in slowly. "Pardon me for entering!" he called out. No one answered, so he assumed his theory was correct and that everyone was gone.

The silver-head slipped off his sneakers at the porch and walked up the stairs. As he reached the top, he found himself staring at Tsuna's bedroom door.

As he was about to knock on the door, Gokudera could faintly hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door. The heavy breathing was followed shortly by soft moaning. It distinctly sounded like Tsuna's voice.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked himself.

"_Go… Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun…"_ Tsuna's strained voice spoke quietly from behind the door.

The sound coming from behind that door made Gokudera worry about Tsuna immensely. Tsuna was calling out for his right-hand-man in such a voice that it made it sound like he was being tortured… wait, was he?!

"_I-It hurts… it hurts so much… Gokudera-kun!"_ Tsuna screamed.

That was all he needed to hear. His Juudaime was being man-handled by some sicko and he needed his right-hand-man to help him!

In less than a second, Gokudera had thrown the door open with one hand and held several sticks of his dynamite in the other. "GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME, BASTARD!" he screamed. "I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA ANYONE THAT LAYS HIS HANDS ON-" He stopped mid-rant when he saw the position that his Juudaime was in.

Tsuna was lying, belly-up on his bed, with his legs spread wide. His blue t-shirt was pulled all the way up to his armpits and his neckline, his pants were discarded to the side of the bed, and a pair of white boxer shorts was dangling loosely around his ankle. He had a flushed look on his face, and his eyes squeezed shut. But the things that shocked him most were what his hands were doing. His right hand was stroking a five-inch, erect manhood up and down, and his left was reaching down to his rear end, fingering his hole with three fingers. On his bedside table there was a small bottle of lubricant, and judging by the texture of his skin, Tsuna had put it to good use.

The second Gokudera laid eyes on this the dynamite dropped out his hands and dribbled over the floor. The sound of the sticks hitting the floor alerted Tsuna to his right-hand-man's entrance… well, that and the screaming.

"Go… GOKUDERA-KUN!? AHH!" Tsuna screamed, his face growing even redder than before. He reached beside him to pull the blanket over himself to hide his actions.

"Ju-Juudaime…? I-I, uh…" was all that Gokudera could manage to stutter, as his jawline had become limp and was hanging barely on his face. "I-I'll, um, j-just go wait in th-the hall… j-just let me know w-when your, um, ready to… study…" As fast as his numb legs could carry him, he dashed out the door and slammed it shut, sighing in relief and leaning against the door until he fell to the floor with a loud 'thud.'

That situation couldn't have been any _more _awkward if an elephant was somehow thrown into it! Gokudera had just caught his Juudaime masturbating, and that image was now burned forever in his memory. Of all things it had to be, why did it have to be _that_? And not only was he masturbating, but he had to be _fingering _himself as well? The silver-head had to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall to forget he ever saw that.

At least it explained all of the moans and heavy breathing he heard; they weren't from torture, but from ecstasy… but why was he constantly chanting Gokudera's name over and over as he did it? He couldn't be imagining that it was Gokudera that was… doing what his fingers were doing… could he?

After several minutes, Gokudera heard Tsuna calling out to him. "U-Uh, Go-Gokudera-kun, you can, um, come in now…"

The Human Dynamite stood up from the floor and slowly opened the door, sticking only his head in to be sure that Tsuna was finished. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he spotted Tsuna sitting at the table – fully dressed in a blue t-shirt and grey pants. His face was still a brilliant red from being caught in getting off, and Gokudera could see from his constant nervous twitching and his hands stuffed between his legs that he hadn't finished what he started.

"U-Um, sorry you… had to see that, Gokudera-kun…" the brunette muttered, embarrassedly.

Gokudera frowned at his boss. He'd never seen Tsuna looking so upset and embarrassed… and he's certainly seen plenty of that from him. "I-It's no problem, Juudaime, you can consider it forgotten…" he said, though not a word of that sentence was true. That moment was burned into his memory and it was going to haunt him at night for the rest of his life. "So, uh, do you still need that help studying for the test?"

Tsuna nodded sheepishly. "Uh, y-yeah, that would be nice…"

After passing through the awkward moment of silence, Gokudera and Tsuna pulled out their math booklets and started studying. Their teacher gave them a practice test to work on. Gokudera hadn't touched his practice test yet, figuring he didn't need to, but after a bit of reviewing with him, he made Tsuna attempt his own.

Gokudera had to resist the urge to rip the test to shreds as he graded it. He'd never seen such terrible work in his whole life, even in Tsuna's standards. He couldn't even remember what an exponent was or how to use Pythagorean's theorem. He literally got every question wrong. It actually made him question for a moment how in the world Tsuna managed to get into Middle School… or even preschool for that matter.

The Human dynamite sighed as he wrote a '0' at the top of the paper and threw it across the table to Tsuna. "Well… You wrote you're name right, if that's anything…"

Tsuna hung his head in shame as he saw the paper. "Yeah, it means that they'll know who screwed up so terribly…" he said pitifully, falling back onto the floor. "I should just face it, I'm never gonna pass this test, or even the year!"

Gokudera shook his head. "Don't think that way, Juudaime! You're actually really smart, so I don't understand how you can't-" he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted something that caught his attention. A small, but very noticeable bulge was still poking out from his pants. Gokudera couldn't help but grow red. "U-Uh…"

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, wondering what had made him stop talking, but when he saw the red of his Storm Guardian's face he realized the latter could see the problem that was still 'sticking out,' so to speak. He let out a small scream and sat back up at the table, with his arms clamped between his legs and a flushed look on his face.

Suddenly, Gokudera had an idea. Maybe the reason Tsuna didn't do very well on the test was that his erection was distracting him. He certainly couldn't think of any other plausible explanation. So maybe, if Tsuna could 'relieve' himself, it could help him focus better…

"Um, J-Juudaime…" Gokudera couldn't believe he was about to say this, but if he didn't Tsuna was certainly going to fail this test. "I think, maybe you should… finish what you started… you know, before I got here…"

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "W-WHAT?" he screamed. "Y-You want me to finish… _that_?!"

Gokudera nodded, trying to look anywhere else but at his boss. "It's just a theory, but… I think the reason you do so poorly is because you can't focus… I-I speak from experience…" he lied, scratching his cheek. He didn't usually get erections at school, and even if he did it didn't affect him all that much. The lowest he'd ever gotten when he was hard in school was an 80%.

"R-Really? Well, u-um… I guess… but I-I can't do it with you here, and I can't ask you to go home and come back…"

Gokudera nodded. "Very well then, I guess I have no choice…" He began to remove his bracelets and rings from his hands and wrists and placed them on the table, and proceeded to do that same to his jacket and t-shirt.

"Gokudera-kun, w-what are you doing…?"

"It's my solemn duty as your right-hand-man to help you in any and every way I can… so if you can't do it yourself, I'll do it for you…" he stated as he crawled around the table and lifted his boss up in his arms, and then laying him down on the bed.

To be honest, he had been hoping that this would happen after seeing Tsuna earlier. He wanted nothing more than to please his boss – not to mention himself – and this was the best way to please anyone.

Tsuna was close to having a heart attack at the thought of his best friend and guardian helping him to masturbate, but his erection seemed to be over joyed at the idea, as it began to start twitching in his pants.

"But, G-Gokudera-ku-"

Gokudera placed a finger over his mouth and shushed him. "I'll help you, don't worry Juudaime…" he stated, as his other hand masterfully undid the button on Tsuna's pants and unzipped them. After sliding his shirt up and over Tsuna's head – with the latter putting up no resistance anymore – he undid his boss's pants and boxers and slid them down and off of his legs, causing his manhood to spring out and slap against his stomach.

Gokudera looked lustfully at the pulsing piece of flesh in front of him. It wasn't as big as it could be, but it was still an excellent sight to behold. He couldn't help but mesmerized by the sight of his boss' naked body in front of him, perfectly ripe for the taking. As if to make every moment last, his left hand reached ever slowly down to Tsuna's nether regions and then finally gripping onto it with a firm grasp, making Tsuna's breathe start to accelerate. Gokudera could feel the lubricant that Tsuna was using earlier still lingering on his skin, even though most of it was soaked up by his underwear. The silver-head felt his heart skip a beat when he started to stroke the erect member up and down, watching the foreskin peel on and off. With each stroke, he could feel himself getting hard as well, and Tsuna could tell.

The brunette's face flushed as his guardian continued to stroke away at his member. He'd never felt in such a state of lust before. It was sheer bliss for him. Without thinking, he reached his hands out and started to fumble with Gokudera's belt, eventually managing to undo it, same with his pants. He started to lower the silver-head's pants, leaving him standing in a pair of tented, red boxers. Reaching inside the waistband, Tsuna gripped onto Gokudera's own erection and pulled it out, admiring how it was almost three inches bigger than his own. He started to slowly stroke up and down, as if he was afraid of making it angry.

Gokudera was a bit surprised by his actions, given how embarrassed Tsuna was before, but he was more than happy to let his Boss do what he felt like. And so, he reached over to the bed-side table and grabbed the bottle of lubricant with his free hand. He popped open the cap and squirted some of it into both hands, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flower-scented material. He applied some of it to his boss' swelling erection, making the brunette flinch to the cold liquid making contact with his warm skin. He applied the rest to his own throbbing member after sliding his hand under Tsuna's.

As the two continued their actions, Gokudera slid his free hand underneath Tsuna's bottom and spread the lubricant in between the brunette's legs, wiggling his finger at the hole after finding it. He looked Tsuna in the eye to make sure it was ok for him to go further. The Vongola boss had tears in his eyes, and his face was flushed brightly, but he looked at Gokudera with such a pleading look that he was practically screaming "Do it, please!" So, ever so slowly, he eased his middle finger inside the hole, watching Tsuna gasp and his eyes widen. Gokudera moved his finger inside, inch by inch, and moving it around, trying to find the boy's sensitive spot. Finally, after his entire finger was inside Tsuna, the latter let out a minor scream, indicating that Gokudera had hit the jackpot.

"Go-Goku… Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna cried, letting tears stream down his face. He jumped up slightly from the bed and wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck. Tsuna moved himself around so that his hole was almost lined up with Gokudera's member. "P-Please… Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera didn't need any more instructions; he understood what his boss wanted entirely. "Of course, Juudaime…" he said proudly. Gokudera picked Tsuna up and laid him on his back across the bed, and positioned himself so that the latter's legs were resting over his shoulders and he was leaning over him. He ever so slowly spread his Juudaime's cheeks apart and injected his erection inside the small, no longer-virgin hole.

Tsuna let out another scream, from both pain and extreme ecstasy, and gripped onto the sheets of his bed. As his storm guardian impaled him, he let out a loud cry with each pound, and his eyes were spewing tears like miniature faucets.

Gokudera continued to pound into his boss, looking just as lustfully at him as he was looking back, and at the same time maneuvering a hand around their current position so that he could pleasure his boss even more by continuing to stroke what he could not reach. His thumb rubbed the head of Tsuna's erection, while the latter screamed even louder.

It didn't take long before all this erotic action caught up with the both of them. As if by fate, they could feel their climaxes coming up at exactly the same time. Finally, they both came – Tsuna all over himself, covering his chest and even hitting his face, and Gokudera inside the vowels of the latter – resulting in a loud scream of pleasure from both teenagers.

The boys spent a few minutes trying to regain their composure. After Gokudera's erection died down and began to go limp, he slowly pulled himself out from Tsuna, resulting in a subtle popping sound. He watched as his seed began to ooze out from the brunette's hole. Both boys couldn't believe what had just happened between them, but at the same time they felt like they never wanted it to end.

When Gokudera looked down to apologize to his Juudaime for getting a little rough, he noticed just how much semen the brunette had spewed on himself. It covered almost his entire chest, and a few splashes were decorated on his cheeks, there was even a few drops in his spikey brown hair. This had to have been the first time in a long while that Tsuna had sexually relieved himself, because he'd never seen so much seed coming from one person at once.

The silver-head sat back up and took a seat on the edge of the bed, still facing Tsuna. "J-Juudaime…?"

Tsuna wiped the tears from his eyes, looking Gokudera in the eye. "Yes… Gokudera… kun?" he asked, still breathing just as heavily as before.

"If you… don't mind my asking… when was the last time you did anything like this? …I-I mean, what you were doing before, not… what we just did…"

Tsuna tried to sit up, but a strong pain in his rear and lack of strength in his arms from clutching the bed so tightly prevented him from doing so and fell backwards. "I… I don't… even remember… maybe… maybe before Reborn showed up?" he guessed, saying it in a quiet voice.

"But why Juudaime?"

Tsuna reached his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "I just… never found the privacy I needed to do it. I have two baby hitmen, a girl who's literally a ticking time bomb, a psychic pre-teen boy, and a woman who was initially trying to kill me, not to mention my mom… In between training to be a mafia boss, running for my life, dodging poison cooking, and trying to keep my life somewhat normal… I haven't even been able to _think_ about… stuff like this…" Suddenly, his mouth cracked into a somewhat shameful smile. "It's been so long since I've felt this good… so long…" His smile disappeared as quickly as it came and he started crying. "And now, I'll probably never feel it again… this is probably the last time I'll know what it's like to feel so… so…"

"Happy?" Gokudera guessed. "Blissful? Excited? Lustful?"

Tsuna tried his best to nod. "All of the above…"

"Listen, Juudaime… I'm you're right-hand-man and it's my job to do whatever you want me to, without complaint. So, if you ever feel like you need to… 'Relieve' yourself, you can just come over to my place and I'll pleasure you in any way you want… Hell, you can even top me if you want! I care too much for you to see you cry… when you're not intended to, of course…"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera through his watery eyes. "…R-Really?"

Gokudera nodded. "I swear on my title as your Storm Guardian, I am yours to use whenever you please… or need to please."

Tsuna couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before he got up, despite the pain, and gave Gokudera as tight a hug as he could, resting his head in between the latter's shoulder and neck. Gokudera smiled – ignoring the fact that Tsuna's semen was being smeared all over him – and cupped Tsuna's chin in his hand, pulling the brunette into a deep, but gentle kiss on his lips, which the latter accepted gratefully.

When they separated from their heartwarming embrace, Gokudera looking lovingly into his boss' eyes and smiled. "How about we go take a shower?" he suggested.

Tsuna nodded. "Good idea, apparently cum gets cold _really _fast…" he said, causing them both to laugh. "Who should go first: You or me?"

Gokudera smirked. "Who said we were going individually, Juudaime? I'd hate to waste water in your house, Juudaime…" With that said, the Human Dynamite stood up and scooped up his new lover in his arms, bridal-style, and strutted happily towards the bathroom, with Tsuna sweating the entire time.

!-x~X~x-!

"Sawada!" Tsuna's homeroom teacher screamed loudly in front of the entire class, holding up the brunette's Math test. "How did you manage to score an 81 percent on this test!? That's a greater total percentage than all the other grades you've received this whole year!"

Every other person in the room gasped, even Tsuna. Gokudera on the other hand smiled proudly and chuckled at the surprised look on his lover's face.

"This can't be possible!"

"How did Dame-Tsuna manage to score a percent higher than the number of characters in his own name? …_IN KANJI_?!"

"He must have cheated!"

Save for Tsuna's friends, every student in the room started hypothesizing their own theories as to how Tsuna achieved such a high score – most of them coming up with some form of cheating. Gokudera had to refrain from hauling out a handful of dynamite and throwing one at each student that blurted out something they shouldn't have.

The teacher whistled loudly, silencing the room. "Alright! Everyone be quiet! I know that this is a really big shock, but I had my eye on Sawada the whole time, he had _his_ eyes on the paper the entire time. So… Sawada, come up here and take your test," he said, trying to keep his composure and not assume that this was a sign of the apocalypse was nearing.

Tsuna nodded and ran up to his teacher's podium, took the test and looked at it from every angle possible, trying to make sure that it truly was an 81 that was written and circled at the top of it. But no, it was an 81 alright. He had to resist the urge to drop to his knees and give thanks to the gods, or run up and tackle Gokudera with an affectionate hug.

Once class let out, Tsuna was bombarded by every student in the room, all of them accusing him of cheating in some way or another. They finally backed off when Gokudera pulled out a stick of dynamite from his jacket and threatened to light it unless anyone that knew Tsuna personally was out of the room in 5 seconds. After exactly 5 seconds, the classroom was empty, except for Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and eventually Ryohei after he came into the room screaming that Tsuna's mark was the talk of the school.

"Congratulations, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said happily. "I knew you had it in you!"

"I still don't believe Sawada managed to pass that test, let alone get a B+ on it! This is EXTREMELY FREAKY!" Ryohei screamed.

"I don't see the big deal, I got an 81 too, so it couldn't have been _that_ hard of a test," Yamamoto stated, holding up his test for emphasis.

Gokudera looked over the test, doing a face-palm when he saw what the mark was. "You're holding it upside-down, you idiot!" he screamed, snatching the paper from the raven and flipping it over. "You got an 18, not an 81!"

Yamamoto looked closer at the test. "Oh… never mind!" he said, just as cheerful as ever.

"Seriously, Tsuna-kun, how did you do so well?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna scratched his cheek awkwardly, letting a cute blush escape his cheeks. "Well, what can I say? I have a really good private tutor…" he said, subtly glancing over at Gokudera. "He really helped me clear my head, and that helped me focus better, and I can't thank him enough for that…"

Gokudera smiled proudly. It felt really nice to hear Tsuna say that about him, and he knew for a fact that that was only a fraction of how Tsuna really felt for him.

Suddenly, Reborn showed up out of nowhere, dressed in his 'Reborn-sensei' outfit, and Leon was taking on the form of a backpack and was strapped to Reborn's shoulders. "I'm very impressed Gokudera, you did in one afternoon what I couldn't in months," he stated.

"Oh… so it was Gokudera-kun that tutored Tsuna?" Kyoko guessed. "That makes sense, he is the top of the class and all."

Tsuna nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, he's a great tutor…"

"Since you manage to turn Dame-Tsuna into Heikin-Tsuna, I say that it should be you're responsibility to keep his grades up to the point he'll be able to graduate," Reborn stated. "Tsuna will be at you're apartment every afternoon to study, and he may just get through this year yet, am I clear?"

Gokudera bowed. "Y-Yes, Reborn-san!" He couldn't help but discreetly grin. This was a dream come true for him. He got to spend every afternoon 'Studying' with Tsuna.

"Oh, and…" Reborn pulled Leon off of his back and unzipped him, pulling out a DVD disk in a case. "I think I'll be selling you're 'Study Sessions' to this school's Yaoi-club. They'll be sure to pay a pretty penny for it."

Gokudera's and Tsuna's mouth's dropped like flies, and their faces grew bright red. "REBORN/REBORN-SAN!" the two lovers screamed. "You _recorded us?!_"

"Wait… the Yaoi-club?" three voices spoke.

Tsuna and Gokudera flinched. "Aw crap!" the two said simultaneously, suddenly remembering that there were others in the room. They looked behind them and saw that Kyoko was eye-balling them with sparkles floating around her, Ryohei's mouth was practically hitting the floor, and Yamamoto was just standing there with a confused look on his face… well, that's not unusual.

"You mean that you and Gokudera-kun are lovers now?!" Kyoko asked excitedly. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other and back and nodded. Kyoko squealed with delight, nearly deafening every other person in the room. "That is _so_ cute, I knew you two liked each other! Haru-chan totally owes me 2000 yen!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "S-Seriously, Kyoko-chan? You _and _Haru-chan are in the Yaoi-club?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yep! We formed it last year when Gokudera showed up and started following around Tsuna like a little puppy!" She then faced Reborn with a slight grin on her face. "So, Reborn-chan, what exactly was that 'Study Session' like between those two?"

Reborn smirked back. "Sorry, you'll have to buy it to find out the details."

Kyoko pouted. "Awe… can you at least answer one itsy-bitsy detail?"

"What detail?"

"…Is Tsuna-kun the uke?" Reborn nodded, trying not to laugh at the expression on his student's face. Kyoko squealed again. "I KNEW IT! I have to go tell Haru-chan right away, see you later guys! YAOI!" And on that note, she picked up Reborn and dashed out the door, leaving a trial of dust in her path.

The two lovers blinked, looking back and forth at each other and the door. "What… just happened?"

Ryohei marched up to the two and grabbed each of them by the wrists. "I'll tell you what happened… you two just became the newest members of my Bara-club! EXTREME!" he shouted, hauling the two boys down the hall in the direction of the boxing club.

Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't help but scream, "WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS!?" as Ryohei dragged them by the heel.

Yamamoto simply stood in the classroom, wondering what had just happened. "…Can someone tell me what Yaoi and Bara are?"


End file.
